


Leokumi Week Day Eight (Story One) - Birthday

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Takumi!!, M/M, leo makes a surprise for his bf, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: It’s takumi’s birthday!
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 11





	Leokumi Week Day Eight (Story One) - Birthday

“Okay, keep your eyes closed for just a few more moments... take a big step, watch that branch, and... there!” Leo lifted his hands from Takumi’s eyes, moving to stand in front of him. “What do you think?”

“This is... wow, Leo, this is amazing. You did all of this?”

“Of course!” Leo grinned. “This is an important celebration, and you deserve only the best.” 

Takumi gazed again out over the little clearing, the trees along the edge swaying in the gentle breeze. A cozy pile of blankets and pillows sat in the centre, next to which was a platter of snacks and a bottle of wine. The entire area was bathed in moonlight, and it was breathtaking.

“This isn’t even the best part,” Leo grinned, running off to a bush at the edge of the clearing, from behind which he pulled... something. It looked like a long, ornate, metal cylinder, and Takumi had absolutely no idea what it was meant to be. Leo carried it over proudly, placing it on a tripod just in front of the blanket nest. Takumi walked over, frowning, and stared at it. “So, uh, what is it?” Takumi asked, scratching his head.

“It’s a telescope,” Leo said proudly, grinning at Takumi to gauge his reaction.

Takumi’s eyes widened. “A telescope? But I thought those things were huge!”

“No this one!” Leo proclaimed. “I managed to calculate that, with some adjustments, smaller pieces of glass can achieve the same magnifying affect as large pieces. This telescope is one of a kind, and it’s all yours.”

“All... mine?” Takumi said, disbelief clouding his voice. “I can’t take something like this!”

“Oh but you can, and you will.” Leo said. “I made this for you, you know. I know you’ve been wanting to use one, so I figured out how to bring one to you.”

“Leo, this is,” Takumi paused, feeling himself tearing up. Leo had invented a new kind of telescope, just for him... his whole body felt warm, and even though he was on the verge of tears he couldn’t stop smiling. “This is amazing, I love it so, so much. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me at all,” Leo said, pressing a kiss to Takumi’s forehead. “Happy birthday. Now, let’s do some stargazing. What do you say?”

“I’d love that,” Takumi smiled.


End file.
